


No Matter

by sugacookiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haikyuu x Reader, Sugawara Koushi Fluff, Sugawara Koushi X Reader, haikyuu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: You find that Sugawara Koushi loves you, no matter what.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 61





	No Matter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A cute fluffy scenario for the prettiest setter there is <3

“Sugawara! We have a new classmate, say hello!”

As his hazel eyes gazed upon your face, Sugawara swore that he had fallen in love at first sight.

He never really believed in such cliches. How could one person fall in love with another, merely from a first impression? But as the butterflies fluttered their wings that spring, his heart nestled against your nectar-sweet hands, yearning to be yours.

Sugawara’s final year in high school was intense and fleeting. The falling of cherry blossom petals from their buds swirled you into his life with a gentle wind that ruffled him. You were fresh and young, your smile never failing to make him agree to whatever mischievous idea you had up your sleeve. He found himself enraptured by you.

Your cute, round handwriting which often graced his notebooks (coupled with adorable doodles of an angry Daichi, or a terrible attempt at a crow) made his cheeks flush every time he flipped through the worn pages. How was he supposed to concentrate on studying with you distracting him the entire time?

Summer brought thinner uniforms and sweaty ice popsicles. As mature as he claimed to act, Sugawara could never bring himself to tear his eyes off of your lips that wrapped so prettily around the sweet treat. He often had to pinch himself to jolt back to reality, with your eyes staring up at him in wonder.

You never failed to cheer on the volleyball team at their matches whenever you could. You teased Sugawara that you were there only because Sawamura and Azumane were in your class too. Yet, the joking statement had pierced his pure heart with needle tipped pricks, leaking steaming blood into your hands. 

Autumn found its way around your neck in the form of Sugawara’s scarf. He never forgot to chide you when you arrived in class, knees shaking from the chilly wind that breathed down your neck. You found it easier to talk to him, jokes and comments flying at a pace that rivalled Hinata’s quick spikes. 

Sugawara swore that the redness that coloured his face was because of the cold. But he couldn’t fool you, as the temperature outside read 20 degrees Celsius. You were wary to cradle his soft, vulnerable feelings in your hands. They sat heavily in the cup of your palms, warming the cold skin that was hesitant to receive the burden.

Colder winds and snowflakes rushed winter into Sugawara’s ever warming affections. He couldn’t help but realise how perfect you looked with your Rudolph red nose buried in his scarf, or the way your eyebrows furrowed as you worked at a particularly difficult math problem. His final year was fading quickly.

Your own heart seemed to catch up with the setter’s tempo, finally scoring a point with a perfectly timed spike. The realisation crashed into you, ricocheting off the walls of your ribcage and slowing down to a halt in your throat. No matter how, you couldn’t seem to get the words out: to tell him you had more than a teenage infatuation with the setter that had perfected the art of aiming for your weak spot.

Spring came once more, marking the year’s anniversary since the both of you had met. This time, your hands found each other, tightened grips holding the both of you through entrance exams and tear filled graduation ceremonies. Sugawara had found his perfect fit, the one that would never fail to receive his affections with nothing less than an already overflowing heart.

You knew things would get more difficult from there onwards. Separate paths took you away from your love as university awaited you with bated breath, swallowing you whole with assignments and tutorials that seemed never ending. But with video calls and his arms open wide to catch you, you knew that it didn’t matter how far apart you were.

Koshi would always be there for you. 

No matter the season.

No matter the distance.


End file.
